Twisted Slowly
by boldrhyhorn321
Summary: Kyouhei lives in a neo-industrialized Unova, where factories have once again become the norm. In this Steampunk AU, Pokemon battles are outlawed, and Our Lord Lance and Our Lady Whitney run Unova, as a sort of tyrant. Kyouhei works with a secret society, the Unova Vigilantes, in hopes to make Lance and Whitney fall from reign. Language and violence are the main warnings.


So hello! This fanfiction is a _Steampunk_ AU, where gears, metals, and other industrial things will be mention.

First, some ground rules:

1. I do not own the _Pokémon _franchise, or anything within that realm

2. This is, as said before, a _Steampunk _AU, where metals and gears and that will be mentioned. If you don't know what that is, look it up, I haven't got all day.

3._ Violence _and _language_ are the main warnings, although _a smut scene_ may be thrown here and there

4. And finally, this is _based off of B/W/B2/W2_, with mentions of other Trainers outside of Unova (the biggest ones are introduced in this chapter)

So read the story, and have fun. See you!

* * *

The Pokémon Center was wrenched open by Conkeldurr, by using Strength. Kyouhei uttered his thanks as Conkeldurr was returned to his Poké Ball. He walked inside the Pokémon Center, and glanced around.

"This used to be the grandest Pokémon Center," Kyouhei uttered to himself. He was inside the Castelia City Pokémon Center, and only came here to find Pokémon food, as he was running low in supplies in his flat at the nearby city of Nimbasa, which had become the largest city after the Fall of Castelia.

A stray Rattata scurried across the rug in the middle of the Center. Kyouhei paid no mind as he walked across to the Welcome Desk, which, behind it, was the great Healer Station. Kyouhei pressed the large red button, and it made the iconic jingle, although the beams that hit the Poké Balls to heal the Pokémon inside weren't shooting, which meant the Healer Station is dysfunctional.

After his moment of inattention from his main objective he crouched, and scavenged the Welcome Desk. After finding a bag of the Pokémon food he exclaimed in glee, and swiftly vacated the deserted Pokémon Center, putting the sack of Pokémon food in an Item Ball, a somewhat new invention that can quickly conceal items that the owner of the Ball doesn't want seen.

After rounding the left corner, Kyouhei swiftly stalked up the sidewalk if Castelia Street, his walking stick helping him move faster. After walking the street, he stopped, made sure no one was looking, and used Fly with his Unfezant, heading toward Nimbasa.

When Kyouhei landed atop the apartment building, he quickly returned Unfezant. He ran inside the elevator, and pushed the button to descend to the fourth floor, which he found adequate to jump out of if the need for suicide arose.

Upon arrival at the fourth floor, he walked to his apartment, apartment 4D. After setting the Item Ball down on the table, which released the food bag, Kyouhei got six bowls, one for each Pokémon, and flipped the television on. The tune of the three o'clock Nimbasa City news sounded, then the introduction of the anchorman and anchorwoman.

"_Natural Harmonia Gropius, lead anchorman, and Touko Shiro, lead anchorwoman here with the hourly afternoon news,_" said the deep, booming voice. Kyouhei poured each serving for his Pokémon, his smallest Pokémon, Umbreon, first, and his largest Pokémon, Conkeldurr, last. Kyouhei walked across the room, grabbed a Weedle out of the net which he grows them in, and gave it to Chandelure, which it burned then consumed the soul of the dead Weedle. Kyouhei never quite got used to this prospect of food consumption, but he often paid no mind to it.

After finally taking his shoes off and resting on the couch, he turned the volume of the television up.

Natural Harmonia Gropius spoke first, with a story about the Brass Fields out near Nuvema Town: "Metal production has gone up, due to the purchase of more land from Nuvema City. The metal from these fields, of course, goes into the production of the Great Train System that extends to Hoenn," said Natural Harmonia Gropius in his usual misty voice. He slid a piece of paper to the side as Touko Shiro spoke.

"Tonight, as it is the fifteenth of the month, August, we will have the monthly Government Address, held by Our Lord Lance, the dragon master, and husband of Our Lady Whitney, the Normal-type mistress."

Kyouhei never much favored the rule of Lance and Whitney. He found the opposition to Lance, Alder, much more likeable and less authoritarian, even though Unova's official region name is Republican Pokémon Region of Unova.

After the news a letter was dropped from his mail slot on his door. Kyouhei recognized the seal from the couch. It was the seal of the Unova Vigilantes, a nongovernment society that supported use of Pokémon use for battle and the use of HMs. Kyouhei was assigned Lead Vigilante after rigorous lessons and difficult tests. Kyouhei liked the job, as it made you take risks, while also allowing you to defy the government.

Kyouhei found it odd that Natural Harmonia Gropius, known as N, worked for the Nimbasa City News Station, or the NCNS, a government-funded business, while also a Secondary Lead Vigilante. However Kyouhei didn't really pay any mind to it.

Kyouhei opened up the letter, with Chandelure coming up behind him.

"_Chandelure?_" it hurred. Kyouhei often let Chandelure burn junk mail, however this piece of mail was important. Kyouhei shook his head and waved his hand, while Chandelure floated away, somewhat forlorn.

The letter read:

_Dear Kyouhei Masshido,_

_Tonight, the 15__th__ of August we, the Unova Vigilantes, will hold a meeting, to watch the Government Address. Afterward we will talk about our plan of action, if new acts will be passed._

_We hope you will join us tonight, at four thirty, thirty minutes before the address. Wear your best clothing, and, as usual, your brass arm sleeve. _

_Best wishes,_

_Touya Kuro._

This would mean Kyouhei would be eating late, and he would have to bathe. He went ahead to the bathroom to turn the water on to bathe.

During his bath he wondered what acts would be passed, as at least one is passed every month, and most take action immediately. He washed his untamable hair and got out to dry off.

Kyouhei got dressed in a formal dress that the Vigilantes had given him. He slipped his brass arm sleeve over his left suit jacket, and slid his hand inside the black glove. The shoes he would wear would be gold-plated, and he tied them twice.

Kyouhei checked to make sure he was dressed correctly, and slipped his bronze pocket watch inside his jacket pocket, and headed out the door of his apartment.

He had fleeting thoughts about what tyranny would be placed upon the citizens of Unova.

* * *

So this is the first chapter of my Pokémon Steampunk AU, and this is also my first story, so reviews are greatly appreciated.

I'm thinking of uploading this once a week on Sunday (any changes will be mentioned).

But for now, I hope to see you later, and review!


End file.
